Dirty Little Secrets
by Black Angelis
Summary: Certains secrets ne devraient jamais être découverts. Eleanor a seize ans lorsqu'elle l'apprend à ses dépends, dans l'asile de l'hôpital de Storybrooke.


**Bonjour !**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis avoir vu la scène du 5x03 entre Regina et Zelena.**

 **Je me suis demandée ce qui se passerait si Regina enlevait vraiment son enfant à Zelena.**

 **Le résultat n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Dirty Little Secrets**

oOo

Eleanor a huit ans la première fois que ça arrive.

C'est une enfant plutôt sage, d'ordinaire. Toujours polie, gentille et obéissante. Sa mère l'appelle son _petit soleil_.

Son plus grand frère s'appelle Henry. Quand elle était plus petite, il la prenait sur ses genoux et lui racontait des histoires de héros, de princes et de chevaliers. Mais maintenant, Henry a grandi et elle ne le voit presque plus.

« Il est où, Henry ? » piaille t-elle au moins trois fois par semaine.

« Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il fait ses études. Tu le reverras le week-end prochain, » lui répond sa mère avec patience.

Alors Eleanor acquiesce et suit son autre frère partout, comme elle le fait toujours. Et si au début Roland acceptait de jouer avec elle, lui aussi a grandi et supporte de moins en moins d'avoir une petite fille sans cesse dans ses pattes.

C'est un samedi matin que tout bascule. Son père n'est pas là – il est parti faire les courses. Henry n'est pas encore rentré, alors Eleanor est seule avec sa mère et Roland.

Roland demande l'autorisation de sortir jouer dehors avec ses amis. Sa mère la lui donne presque aussitôt et Eleanor annonce qu'elle viendra avec lui.

C'est là que ça coince. Roland se braque immédiatement.

« Non. Nous allons jouer au football. Ce n'est pas pour les petites filles. »

Sa voix est cassante, tendue. Eleanor sent bien que ce n'est pas la vraie raison – combien de fois ont-ils joué au football tous les trois avec Henry ? Lorsqu'elle lui en fait la remarque, il rétorque :

« Tu es trop petite pour venir ! »

Sa voix augmente en intensité. Sa mère les fixe, mécontente. Eleanor sait que s'ils ne cessent pas de crier, elle va les punir, mais cela ne semble pas calmer Roland.

« J'en ai assez de toujours t'avoir collée à mes basques ! »

« Roland ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur. »

Le ton sec de sa mère fait baisser les yeux à Roland qui marmonne des choses incompréhensibles.

« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu vas rester ici avec moi. Henry devrait être là dans moins d'une heure. »

« Non. »

Sa voix est impétueuse. Elle ressent un mélange de peur et d'excitation : c'est la première fois qu'elle répond à sa mère.

« Pardon ? » lance celle-ci, sous le choc.

« Non. Moi aussi je veux aller jouer dehors. »

Si son père était là, il céderait et lui donnerait l'autorisation d'accompagner Roland. Eleanor l'a remarqué : son père ne lui refuse jamais rien. Il répond à ses moindres caprices, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se mette en colère.

Mais aujourd'hui, son père n'est pas là et elle se heurte à un mur.

« C'est non, Eleanor. Roland a raison : tu es trop petite. »

La voix de sa mère est ferme : la discussion est close. Eleanor serre les dents, ses joues s'échauffent sous la colère. Elle entend la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Son père les rejoint, embrasse sa mère et est immédiatement frappé par la tension qui règne. Il remarque alors son énervement clairement perceptible tandis que Roland en profite pour s'éclipser.

« Eleanor ? Il y a un problème ? »

Alors, Eleanor explose.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Roland a le droit de sortir et pas moi ?! J'en ai assez ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'y en a toujours que pour lui ! »

C'est la première colère qu'elle pique. Elle sait qu'elle est allée trop loin et que sa mère va se mettre à lui crier dessus et lui donner une grosse punition. Elle serre les poings, attendant la sentence.

C'est là qu'elle voit ses parents échanger un regard horrifié. Son père tremble presque et ils se précipitent tous les deux sur elle.

« Montre moi tes bras ! » ordonne sa mère.

Eleanor ne comprend pas mais s'exécute, choquée par la panique qu'elle entend dans sa voix. Pendant ce temps, son père écarte sa longue chevelure rousse et observe son cou. Ils vérifient minutieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau. Lorsqu'ils finissent, quelques secondes plus tard, ils soupirent de soulagement.

« Il n'y a rien, » déclare sa mère. « Tout va bien. »

Elle se tourne vers Eleanor et lui dit avec gentillesse, toute colère envolée :

« Écoute, ma chérie, tu n'as absolument _aucune_ raison d'être jalouse, d'accord ? »

« Roland peut sortir parce qu'il est plus grand que toi. Quand tu auras son âge, tu pourras le faire aussi, » renchérit son père.

« Et si tu allais dans ta chambre en attendant Henry ? Ton père et moi devons discuter. »

Eleanor ne comprend pas vraiment ce revirement de situation, mais elle vient d'échapper à une punition alors elle ne cherche pas à discuter et se dirige vers les escaliers. Toutefois, elle entend quelques bribes de leur conversation.

« Tout a commencé avec la jalousie pour _elle_. Quand _elle_ m'observait, » dit sa mère.

« Nous ferons attention. Cela ne se reproduira pas, » assure son père.

Les voix se taisent et Eleanor se réfugie dans sa chambre, troublée.

.

Eleanor a dix ans la première fois qu'elle fait de la magie.

Elle est en classe lorsque ça se produit. Elle et ses camarades viennent de terminer un contrôle et son institutrice, Mary Margaret Blanchard, lui demande de ramasser les feuilles. Par paresse, Eleanor fait un petit geste de la main, comme elle a si souvent vu sa mère le faire. Elle s'attend à ce que rien ne se passe.

Mais toutes les feuilles volent à travers la pièce et atterrissent en pile bien ordonnée juste devant elle, sous les yeux ébahis et admiratifs de tout le monde.

Sauf de Mary Margaret qui porte une main à sa bouche, comme horrifiée. Elle leur ordonne de rester à leur place et de se taire et se précipite en dehors de la salle de classe, son téléphone portable à la main.

Eleanor ne comprend pas sa réaction. Elle connaît bien Mary Margaret : elle est amie avec ses parents, et sa propre fille a des pouvoirs magiques.

Ce sont ces raisons qui poussent Eleanor a désobéir et à coller son oreille à la porte pour écouter ce que dit son institutrice.

« Je sais, qu'il fallait que ça arrive un jour... mais quand même... oui, oui, je la surveille... c'est ça... à tout à l'heure... »

L'affolement dans sa voix est perceptible. Intriguée, Eleanor retourne à sa place et Mary Margaret revient dans la classe comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin de la journée, elle a la surprise de voir ses deux parents l'attendre à la sortie. D'habitude, Regina est toujours au travail à cette heure-ci et Robin vient la chercher seul, quand il n'est pas occupé ailleurs. Dans ce cas, Roland vient l'attendre et ils rentrent tous les deux en bus.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas normal, qu'il y a un problème. Elle se doute que ça a un rapport avec le coup de fil de Mary Margaret et sa petite démonstration de magie plus tôt dans la journée.

Même s'ils l'accueillent avec un sourire, ils ne peuvent dissimuler la lueur sombre qui habite leur regard.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demande sa mère.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas.

« Bien, » répond t-elle.

« Mary Margaret nous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... » dit son père.

Il semble ne pas savoir quoi dire et sa mère prend le relais.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir des pouvoirs, mais il faut éviter de les utiliser en public, » lui dit-elle avec gentillesse. « Surtout que tu ne les maîtrises pas. Pas encore, du moins. »

« Tu m'apprendras, alors ? » demande Eleanor.

Ses parents échangent un regard inquiet.

« Nous verrons, » élude sa mère. « Rentrons, maintenant. Roland doit déjà être à la maison. »

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'elle est supposée dormir, elle les entend discuter sur le palier, juste devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Je ne pense pas que la dissuader d'utiliser ses pouvoirs soit la bonne solution, » dit son père.

« Quel autre choix avons-nous ? Il faut l'éloigner à tout prix du chemin qu' _elle_ a pris. De ce qu' _elle_ était, » réplique sa mère.

Ils poursuivent leur conversation mais trop bas pour qu'Eleanor comprenne.

Elle peine à s'endormir, la tête pleine d'interrogations.

.

Eleanor a douze ans lorsqu'elle entend parler de Zelena pour la première fois.

Elle passe l'après midi chez David et Mary Margaret. Ses parents ont quitté la ville avec Roland pour visiter plusieurs universités où il pourrait étudier l'an prochain.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle bavarde gaiement avec Neal. Ils ont à peine un an de différence et s'entendent comme larrons en foire. C'est son meilleur ami depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Mary Margaret vient ensuite déposer devant eux une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle a bien pris garde de ne pas mettre de cannelle dans la sienne : Eleanor a horreur de ça, au contraire de sa mère et du reste de sa famille.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre. David entre, suivi d'Emma et de Killian. L'ancien pirate se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle et se plaint d'être épuisé.

« Ma parole, tu t'empâtes, » le taquine Emma. « Nous n'avons pas marché si longtemps que ça... »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a couru après Lucky à travers toute la ville ! » s'indigne t-il.

Eleanor pouffe discrètement. Lucky est le dalmatien d'Archie qui ne semble pas avoir d'autre but dans la vie que de fuguer, à l'instar de son prédecesseur, Pongo.

« Alors, Eleanor, tu as progressé depuis la dernière fois ? » lui demande Emma.

« Un peu, » répond t-elle. « Mais ma mère a failli me surprendre, du coup j'essaye d'être plus discrète. »

Sa mère est en effet hostile à ce qu'elle utilise sa magie. Par conséquent, Emma a proposé de l'entraîner, sans qu'elle l'apprenne bien sûr. C'est leur _petit secret_.

« Te connaissant, c'est pas gagné, » se moque Neal.

Eleanor lui tire la langue tandis que David lance :

« Il faudrait qu'on fasse des travaux au poste de police. Les installations commencent à dater, depuis le temps... »

« C'est vrai, ça, » approuve Killian. « Et déjà à l'époque, elles étaient défaillantes. On se souvient tous de ce qui s'est passé avec Zelena... »

Un blanc suit ses déclarations et la tension augmente d'un cran. Killian se mord la lèvre, mal à l'aise et fuit son regard.

« Qui est Zelena ? » interroge t-elle.

Mary Margaret retient sa respiration.

« Personne d'important, » répond Emma avec naturel. « Juste une criminelle qui avait réussi à s'échapper. »

La bonne humeur générale semble s'être envolée et une fois de plus, Eleanor a l'impression qu'on lui cache des choses.

Mais encore une fois, ce ne doit être qu'une impression.

Ou du moins, elle l'espère.

.

Eleanor a quatorze ans lorsqu'elle commence vraiment à se poser des questions.

Plus le temps passe et moins elle ressemble à sa mère. Henry et Roland non plus, mais c'est normal : elle n'est pas leur mère biologique.

Le coup de grâce est porté lorsqu'elle commence à étudier la génétique, à l'école. Elle découvre alors que pour qu'elle soit rousse, il faudrait que ses parents soient porteurs du gène qui leur donne cette couleur, hérité de leurs ancêtres.

Or, à sa connaissance, il n'y a jamais eu personne de roux dans sa famille. Son père a mentionné que ses parents étaient châtains, et que ses grands-parents aussi.

Sa mère ne parle jamais de ses parents, alors elle décide de l'interroger le soir même pour en savoir plus.

Pendant le dîner, la conversation tourne d'abord autour d'Henry. Quelques jours plus tôt, il leur a annoncé qu'il allait se fiancer avec Grace – la fille de Jefferson. Eleanor sait que sa mère n'apprécie pas celui-ci.

« Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à lui expliquer que nous sommes des personnages de contes de fée, » fait son père.

« Certes, » dit sa mère.

Eleanor décide de passer à l'attaque.

« On a parlé de génétique en biologie, aujourd'hui, » lance t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Elle observe les réactions de ses parents. Son père se fige, indécis, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Pour la couleur des cheveux, par exemple, » rajoute t-elle.

Le silence règne quelques secondes. Les yeux bruns de sa mère semblent s'assombrir davantage quand elle relève la tête vers elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle est gênée et ne parvient pas à le cacher. Peut-être qu'elle n'essaye même pas.

« Tes parents étaient roux, Maman ? »

« ...Non. »

« C'est bizarre que je sois la seule rousse de la famille. »

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air faussement détaché.

« Un de nos ancêtres l'était sûrement. »

Son père approuve avec vigueur.

« Oui... c'est sans doute ça. »

Eleanor n'insiste pas, mais elle n'est pas convaincue le moins du monde. Elle le sent, tout le monde lui dissimule quelque chose.

Et s'ils refusent de lui révéler quoi... elle le découvrira elle même.

.

Eleanor a seize ans lorsqu'elle découvre l'horrible vérité.

Ca commence par un coup de fil étrange que sa mère reçoit, un matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner. Elle quitte la table et s'éloigne dans l'entrée. Intrigué, son père la suit et elle décide de faire de même, lasse d'être mise à part.

« Depuis quand ? Vous êtes sûrs ? … Combien de temps ? … Est-ce que c'est génétiquement transmissible ? … »

Lorsqu'elle raccroche, elle est plus pâle que la neige qui est tombée dehors toute la nuit. Elle se précipite vers elle et lui touche le front.

« Eleanor, est-ce que tu as eu mal à la tête ces derniers temps ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répond pas et poursuit.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu es sûre ? »

« _Oui,_ » affirme t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

L'attitude de sa mère est pour le moins... inhabituelle. Et étrange, aussi.

« Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois m'en parler, » dit-elle férocement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » assure Eleanor.

« Bon. »

Elle consulte sa montre.

« Henry et Roland n'arriveront pas avant au moins deux heures. Tu ne devais pas rejoindre David et Neal au poste de police pour les aider à trier des dossiers ? »

« Si... » approuve t-elle avec méfiance.

Elle a la désagréable impression d'être chassée de la maison. Elle soupçonne ses parents de vouloir discuter de ce coup de téléphone sans elle dans les parages.

« J'y vais, d'ailleurs. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle sort de la maison, de plus en plus certaine que quelque chose se passe et qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle l'apprenne.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au poste de police, David et Neal sont déjà là. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser les flocons qui se sont déposés sur sa chevelure.

« L'avantage, avec tes cheveux, c'est qu'on ne risque pas de te perdre dans la neige, » la taquine Neal.

« Haha. Très drôle. »

David dépose devant eux un gros carton rempli à ras-bord de dossiers et rapports en tout genre.

« Emma ne classe jamais les dossiers. Elle les range n'importe comment depuis qu'elle est shérif et maintenant, on a le résultat devant nous... »

Sa voix est teintée d'amusement.

« J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à les classer du plus ancien au plus récent. »

« Ça va nous prendre toute la journée, » geint Neal.

« Tu iras dire ça à ta grande sœur, » le rabroue David.

« Tu parles ! Elle est trop occupée avec Killian. »

Eleanor éclate de rire et décide de s'y mettre. Ils ont à peine commencé depuis cinq minutes que le téléphone se met à sonner. David décroche et annonce quelques instants plus tard :

« Mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a eu un accident : une voiture a dérapé à cause de la glace et a fini sa course dans un pylône électrique. Il faut que j'aille voir ça. »

« Rien de grave ? » demande Eleanor.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Néanmoins, je vais en avoir pour un moment. Ça ne vous dérange pas de rester seuls ? »

Ils lui font signe que non et il sort dans la rue braver la tempête de neige.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu autant de neige, » dit Eleanor.

« Non, c'est la première fois qu'il y en a autant, » confirme Neal.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils classent environ la moitié des dossiers qui traitent de toutes les personnes ayant fait un séjour en cellule à Storybrooke depuis sa création. Eleanor est surprise d'y voir Emma et Mary Margaret.

Mais elle l'est plus encore lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à un nom qu'elle est sûre d'avoir déjà entendu.

Zelena.

Sur la première page du dossier elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec la photo d'une femme rousse au visage hautain et aux yeux bleus perçants.

« Elea ? »

Elle ne réagit pas, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle regarde. Pour un peu, elle dirait qu'elle est le portrait craché de cette femme.

« Elea ? Eleanor, ça va ? »

« Regarde ça. »

Elle lui tend le dossier et ses yeux vont et viennent entre la photo et son visage.

« Il y a... un air de famille, » reconnaît-il.

Eleanor n'aime pas ça du tout. Son cœur se met à battre plus fort alors qu'elle ouvre le dossier. La longue liste des crimes de Zelena lui saute immédiatement au visage.

 _Meurtre._

 _Enlèvement._

 _Séquestration._

 _Esclavage._

 _Usurpation d'identité._

 _Abus de faiblesse._

 _Viol._

Elle tremble tellement qu'elle laisse tomber le dossier. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est si bouleversée mais il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Zelena d'horriblement familier.

Neal le ramasse et se met à lire à voix haute.

« Zelena... date de naissance inconnue... cheveux roux... yeux bleus... 1,70 m... »

Son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il achève :

« Famille connue... Cora Mills : mère. Regina Mills : demi-sœur. »

Il referme brusquement le dossier et l'observe avec inquiétude. Ses tremblements redoublent. Les pièces du puzzle commencent doucement à s'assembler dans son esprit et elle tente de ne plus y penser, de ne penser à rien, d'oublier tous ses doutes. Elle ne veut pas comprendre.

Elle a beaucoup trop peur de comprendre.

« Je... je... »

Elle n'arrive même plus à prononcer un mot.

« Oh, Neal, tu ne crois quand même pas que... que... »

Elle craque et fond en sanglots. Neal la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Tout va bien, » lui murmure t-il.

Elle voudrait lui dire que non, que rien ne va bien et que rien n'ira plus jamais bien désormais. Toutes ses fragiles certitudes viennent de voler en éclat. Elle ne sait même plus qui elle est et des centaines de questions se bousculent dans sa tête au même moment.

« Il faut que tu en parles à tes parents, » lui dit Neal.

Elle s'écarte de lui et se frotte les yeux.

« Ils refuseront de me répondre. Ils me cachent la vérité depuis toutes ces années. Ils ne veulent pas que je sache qui est... Zelena. »

Elle consulte l'horloge accrochée au mur. Un plan commence à se former dans son esprit.

« Je... je dois y aller. »

« Tiens moi au courant, surtout. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle quitte le poste de police et rentre chez elle à grand pas. Elle n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà marché aussi vite. La colère se répand en elle comme une coulée de lave.

Par chance, au moment où elle arrive devant chez elle, Henry et Grace sortent tout juste de leur voiture.

« Henry ! »

Elle se précipite dans les bras de son frère. Il remarque aussitôt son air bouleversé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande t-il.

« Il faut... il faut que je te parle. C'est extrêmement important. Tu es le seul qui acceptera de m'aider, » gémit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Henry acquiesce et fait un petit signe de tête à Grace.

« Je te rejoins plus tard. Allons marcher, Eleanor. »

Ils s'éloignent dans la neige qui continue de tomber à gros flocons. Même s'il semble inquiet pour elle, il ne parvient pas à cacher sa joie. Elle lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Grace est enceinte, » lui apprend t-il. « Nous voulons l'annoncer à la fin du dîner. Tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ? C'est une surprise. »

Eleanor a envie de demander à qui pourrait-elle bien le raconter. Ses parents sont les dernières personnes à qui elle a envie d'adresser la parole aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, Henry ne le sait pas.

Pas encore.

Ils finissent par s'asseoir sur un banc face à la mer. Ils observent l'horizon en silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le briser. Elle plante son regard dans celui d'Henry.

« Qui est Zelena ? »

Le regard de son frère se voile aussitôt. Il comprend qu'elle a compris et que nier ne servira à rien sinon à la mettre un peu plus en colère.

« Comment as-tu appris son existence ? » demande t-il d'une voix posée.

« Au poste de police. J'aidais David et Neal à trier des dossiers. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Sa voix se fait plus tranchante. Plus dure. Henry ferme les yeux un instant. Elle le sent hésiter. Va t-il trahir le secret le mieux gardé de sa mère ?

Mais Henry a trente ans, maintenant. Il est marié et va bientôt devenir père. Il n'est plus l'adolescent docile et impressionnable à qui Regina a fait jurer de ne jamais révéler la vérité seize ans plut tôt.

« Très bien. »

Il se lance alors dans une longue explication. Eleanor l'écoute parler pendant de longues minutes. Il lui raconte absolument toute l'histoire, des origines de Zelena jusqu'à son dernier acte – le plus odieux. Celui dont elle est le résultat.

Il achève son récit d'une voix un peu tremblante. Elle ressent un grand froid à l'intérieur de son corps, plus froid que la température en ce jour d'hiver, plus froid que la glace et la neige. Les éléments se bousculent dans sa tête et des liens s'établissent.

Bien sûr.

Toutes ces fois où sa mère – non, _Regina_ – a insisté pour observer sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

Elle avait juste peur qu'elle vire au vert.

Et toutes ces fois où elle a refusé qu'elle utilise la magie.

Elle craignait qu'elle tourne mal, comme sa sorcière de mère.

Et tous ces mystères, ces non-dits et ces silences qui trouvent enfin une explication. Elle tente de retenir ses larmes, mélange de tristesse et de colère.

« Où est-elle ? » lance t-elle à Henry.

« Pardon ? »

« Zelena. Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir. »

« Maman ne sera pas d'accord. »

« Je me fous de savoir si _Regina_ est d'accord ou pas. Je veux la voir ! »

Et il y a tant de désespoir dans sa voix, d'incompréhension dans ses yeux qu'Henry finit par céder. Il sort de sa poche un stylo et un morceau de papier. Il griffonne quelque chose dessus et le lui tend avant de se lever et épousseter la neige sur lui.

« Je te couvrirai. Je dirai que tu es toujours avec Neal. Sois prudente. »

Et il s'éloigne, la laissant seule sur le banc avec ses interrogations. Fébrile, elle lit ce qu'il a écrit.

 _A l'hôpital, au fond du couloir. Descends les escaliers. Deuxième cellule à droite._

Elle retourne la feuille.

 _Code : 1508._

Elle se lève et n'hésite pas avant de se mettre en route, plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

.

Un nouvel éclair de douleur lui transperce le crâne et elle gémit doucement. Se massant les tempes, elle se redresse en position assise et inspire longuement.

Ça recommence.

Zelena soupire et se rallonge, attendant patiemment.

Ça fait des années qu'elle attend patiemment.

Pourtant, elle sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien a attendre. Elle n'a plus reçu aucune visite depuis une éternité. C'est comme si le monde l'avait oubliée. Effacé de sa mémoire.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Tellement qu'elle en vient parfois à douter de sa propre vie. Certains jours, elle a l'impression d'être morte.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle le soit.

Elle tremble. Elle a perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps mais vu la température, elle pense qu'ils sont en hiver. Il doit sûrement neiger.

Sa cœur se serre.

Il neigeait aussi le jour où sa fille est née.

Elle s'en souvient comme si ça s'était passé la veille. L'accouchement a été long, pénible et douloureux. Jamais elle n'a eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Et puis enfin, la délivrance. Sa fille a poussé son premier cri. On l'a déposée dans ses bras. Son enfant, sa merveilleuse petite fille.

Et puis, Regina est arrivée. Robin se tenait en retrait et a baissé la tête dans un dernier élan de lâcheté, incapable d'assumer ses actes.

Et sa petite sœur lui a arraché sa fille des bras.

 _Tu ne peux pas être mère, Zelena._

Elle a tourné les talons et est sortie, emportant avec elle l'être que Zelena aimait le plus au monde.

Elle a menacé, hurlé, supplié pour qu'on la lui rende, qu'on la laisse enfin en paix, qu'on la laisse être mère.

Mais rien n'y a fait.

Comme un flocon de neige éphémère, sa fille s'est envolée et elle ne l'a plus jamais revue. On l'a remise dans sa cellule à l'asile.

Et elle n'en est plus jamais sortie.

Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des jours et des jours et a espéré que son corps se dessèche et tombe en poussière avant de se disperser dans les airs pour qu'enfin sa souffrance cesse.

Le trou dans son cœur ne s'est toujours pas refermé. Elle doute qu'il se referme un jour, de toute façon. Elle est condamnée à passer le reste de sa vie avec une douleur écrasante qui lui enserre la poitrine et lui broie les entrailles.

Pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste, en tout cas.

Il y a quelques jours, on lui a diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau.

Incurable, bien sûr.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit.

Car après tout, qui au monde pourrait vouloir la garder en vie ? Personne ne se soucie d'elle.

Elle va crever ici, toute seule, dans le noir, et tout le monde fêtera la fin de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest.

Regina a gagné. Elle lui a tout pris. Surtout ce qui comptait le plus.

Zelena n'a plus de pouvoirs, plus de fille et presque plus de temps à vivre.

Elle n'est rien, elle n'est personne.

Juste une larve. Une loque.

Un pathétique modèle de l'agonie humaine.

Ses maux de tête redoublent d'intensité. Un effet secondaire, lui a t-on dit. Alors elle ferme les yeux et serre les dents jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle a la surprise de voir quelqu'un dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est une jeune fille. Elle hésite un peu mais finit par s'avancer d'une démarche lente. Lorsqu'elle est suffisamment proche, elle peut distinguer ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux bleu clair.

Elle ne met qu'un instant à comprendre.

Zelena laisse l'adolescente promener ses yeux sur son visage fatigué. Effleurer une mèche de ses cheveux et les comparer avec les siens pour constater que la couleur est la même. Il n'y a plus de doute dans son regard lorsqu'elle déclare :

« Tu es ma mère. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Zelena acquiesce doucement.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demande t-elle en observant la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Ce sont ses premières paroles depuis des années, lui semble t-il et sa voix est quelque peu rauque.

« Je viens d'avoir seize ans. »

Une éternité, voudrait-elle répondre.

« Un peu moins de dix-sept ans, alors. »

« C'est long. »

Elle peut sentir la désapprobation dans sa voix.

« Personne ne vient jamais te voir ? »

« A part les infirmières, non. Je crois que la ville a oublié que j'étais là. »

« Même pas ma mèr... _Regina_? »

Elle retient un ricanement amusé.

« Surtout pas Regina. »

Elle ne précise pas que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue la voir, c'était pour lui prendre sa fille tout juste née.

« Henry m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Mon père et Regina ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi. Elle m'a menti. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était ma vraie mère. »

Zelena l'écoute en silence. Elle ne trouve rien d'étonnant à cela.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a... arrachée à toi ? » demande t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix.

Parce qu'elle est une folle dangereuse, une meurtrière, une violeuse sans cœur qui est incapable d'aimer. Incapable d'être mère, d'après Regina.

« Pour te donner... ta meilleure chance. »

Si elle connaît toute l'histoire, elle doit forcément savoir ce qu'elle a fait. La réponse ne semble pas la satisfaire. Elle s'en contente, pourtant.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » demande Zelena, soudain dévorée par la curiosité.

Elle semble choquée par sa question.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Même ça, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? »

« Non. »

Et elle les a haï pour ça. Pour ne pas lui avoir donné quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, même si ce n'est qu'un simple prénom.

« Eleanor. »

« Eleanor, » répète Zelena. « C'est joli, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais choisi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais choisi ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Ça en a pour moi. »

Zelena ferme les yeux et soupire, lasse, avant de capituler.

« Cassiopée. »

« Cassiopée... »

Elle répète doucement le mot, comme pour le goûter.

« J'aime bien. C'est une constellation, non ? »

« Oui. Tu aurais été... ma petite étoile. »

Son cœur se serre douloureusement et elle baisse la tête pour qu'Eleanor ne voie pas ses larmes qui menacent de couler.

« Ta mère sait que tu es ici ? »

« Non. _Regina_ ne m'aurait jamais laissée venir, sinon. »

Elle ne sait pas si elle refuse d'accorder le titre de mère à Regina en sa présence pour éviter de la froisser ou juste parce qu'elle est en colère contre elle.

Dans tous les cas, elle a tort. Regina est sa mère. Pas Zelena. Elle n'est _plus_ sa mère. Plus depuis que Regina la lui a enlevée de force. Elle a perdu tout droit sur elle ce jour là.

« Tu devrais y aller, alors. »

Le regret est perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je reviendrai te voir, » promet-elle.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie.

« A bientôt. »

.

Lorsqu'elle rentre, Eleanor ne laisse rien paraître de son état d'énervement. Elle manque de claquer la porte mais se retient. Lorsque sa mère – non, pas sa mère, _Regina_ – lui demande si tout s'est bien passé, elle a bien du mal à s'empêcher de l'envoyer balader et de lui balancer au visage tous les reproches qu'elle a à lui faire.

« Très bien. Trier les dossiers était plutôt amusant, en fait. J'ai appris des tas de choses sur les criminels de Storybrooke. »

Elle jubile en voyant l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Regina et s'éloigne en réprimant un ricanement.

Tous les autres sont déjà à table et elle se laisse tomber à côté d'Henry – le plus loin possible de Regina. Il lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Plus tard, » promet-elle.

Comme prévu, Grace annonce sa grossesse à la fin du repas. Elle et Henry sont vivement félicités par Roland, son père et Regina.

Cela a au moins le mérite de la faire penser à autre chose.

Hélas, ce n'est que de courte durée. Elle quitte la table et constate en regardant son téléphone portable que Neal a essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et le rappelle. Il décroche aussitôt.

« _Alors_? »

Elle soupire et se lance dans une longue explication en vérifiant que personne n'écoute derrière la porte.

« _Tu vas retourner la voir, alors ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Et si tes parents s'en aperçoivent ?_ »

« Ils ne remarqueront rien. Tu ne diras rien non plus, hein ? Même pas à Emma. »

« _Non, bien sûr que non._ »

« Bien. »

Après lui avoir fait promettre de le rappeler plus tard, Neal raccroche et Eleanor se retrouve seule avec ses pensées.

Dans la soirée, Henry entre doucement dans sa chambre après avoir frappé.

« Tu as... trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » demande t-il.

« On peut dire ça. Merci pour ton aide. »

Il acquiesce et ne pose pas davantage de questions. Il lui fait confiance.

Il est bien le seul, avec Neal. Dès le lendemain, elle sent le regard soupçonneux de Regina sur elle.

Il va falloir qu'elle soit plus discrète.

.

Elle doit attendre deux jours supplémentaires avant de pouvoir retourner voir Zelena, le temps que Regina et son père baissent la garde et soient moins attentifs.

La neige n'a pas cessé de tomber et elle se fraye à grand peine un passage jusque l'hôpital. Ce serait plus simple si elle savait se téléporter mais c'est une des choses qu'Emma ne lui a pas appris à faire.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la cellule, Zelena n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit.

« Bonjour, Eleanor. »

« Juste Elea. Neal m'appelle Elea. »

« Neal ? Le fils de Snow ? »

« Oui. »

Celui qu'elle a tenté d'utiliser pour ouvrir un portail temporel. Avec succès, d'ailleurs.

« Regina déteste ce surnom. »

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Zelena.

« Elea, alors. »

Elle vient s'installer près de Zelena. Étrangement, elle ne ressent aucune peur. Elle sait qu'elle devrait. Elle est en face d'une meurtrière, après tout.

Mais elle ne pense pas que Zelena essayerait de la blesser.

« Toutes ces choses que tu as faites... c'était pour détruire Regina ? »

« Oui. »

« Parce que tu étais... jalouse ? »

« Oui, entre autres. »

« Et tu regrettes ? »

« Parfois. Mais sans tous mes actes... tu ne serais pas née. »

Eleanor ne saisit pas très bien mais accepte l'explication d'un hochement de tête.

Parce qu'elle pense que Zelena, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, ne mérite pas de croupir dans un asile sombre pour le restant de ses jours.

C'est alors qu'elle remarque le bracelet en cuir qu'elle porte au poignet.

« J'ai déjà vu ça. Regina en a plusieurs. Ça te prive de ta magie, c'est ça ? »

Elle approuve avec indifférence, comme avoir des pouvoirs ne l'intéressait plus désormais. Plus rien ne semble l'intéresser, de toute manière.

Elle est vidée de toute étincelle de vie.

Alors, Eleanor pose une simple question.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse sortir ? »

Les paupières de Zelena papillonnent. Elle doit croire qu'Eleanor a dit ça à la légère, que jamais elle n'osera le faire.

Elle se trompe.

Elle le fera, juste pour faire payer à Regina toutes ces années de mensonges. Elle n'a que faire des conséquences, elle la fera sortir et lui retirera ce foutu bracelet.

Zelena n'a qu'à demander.

« A quoi bon ? » demande celle-ci dans un soupir.

Eleanor fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas. Zelena reprend, d'une voix posée :

« Je vais mourir. »

Elle reste là à la fixer quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte en battant des paupières. Elle est sûre d'avoir mal compris alors elle lance, un peu bêtement :

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais mourir, » répète Zelena avec patience. « J'ai une tumeur au cerveau. »

Horrifiée, Eleanor fait presque immédiatement le lien au coup de fil qu'a reçu sa mère quelques jours plus tôt. Celui qui l'a fait paniquer et demander si c'était _génétiquement transmissible_.

Elle serre les dents. Regina sait, elle sait que sa sœur est en train de crever et ça n'a pas l'air de l'affecter le moins du monde. Elle s'inquiète juste de savoir si elle, Eleanor, risque d'en être atteinte un jour.

Son énervement revient au triple galop et elle demande, la voix serrée :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un traitement ? »

« Non. »

C'est un non qui veut dire oui. Bien sûr qu'il y a un traitement.

Mais pas pour elle.

« Je vais te trouver ce traitement, » assure t-elle. « Je reviendrai vite. »

Zelena lui offre un pâle sourire. Elle n'y croit pas mais n'a pas le courage de protester.

La gorge nouée, Eleanor quitte la cellule.

.

Zelena essaye de le cacher pour ne pas inquiéter Eleanor mais ses migraines sont de plus en plus violentes. Parfois, la douleur est telle qu'elle a envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs.

Mais chaque fois qu'elle vient lui rendre visite, toujours clandestinement, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Il y a tant d'espoir dans les yeux d'Eleanor – plus qu'il n'y en a jamais eu dans les siens.

Elle ne veut pas gâcher ça.

Elle a déjà gâché trop de choses dans sa vie.

Eleanor revient la voir plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, elle pose la même question.

« Veux-tu que je te fasse sortir d'ici ? »

Et à chaque fois, elle lui offre la même réponse.

« Non, Elea. Ça ne servira à rien. »

« _Si_. Je vais trouver ce traitement. »

Seules deux autres personnes sont au courant : Neal et Henry. D'après ce qu'elle a compris, Eleanor est très proche du fils de Snow et David.

Fut-il un temps où cela l'aurait contrariée.

Maintenant, ce genre de choses futiles ne l'intéresse plus. De toute façon, Eleanor n'est pas sa fille. Pas vraiment. Elle n'a rien à dire sur ses fréquentations.

C'est celle de Regina.

Et même si elle se plaît à se perdre dans des rêves où Regina lui aurait laissé sa fille et où elle l'aurait élevée, elle sait que ce ne sont que ça.

Des rêves.

Et elle sait qu'Eleanor aura beau y mettre toute la volonté du monde, elle ne trouvera pas ce fameux traitement à temps.

D'une certaine manière, cela la soulage. Ses souffrances s'achèveront enfin.

Elle ira rejoindre sa chère mère six pieds sous terre et lui transmettra les salutations de Regina.

Elle ne sait pas s'il y a une vie après la mort mais elle espère que oui, elle espère que sa mère adoptive est là, quelque part, à l'attendre.

Ce ne sera plus très long. Elle le sent.

Un matin, Eleanor débarque dans la cellule et Zelena a bien l'impression qu'elle le sent aussi.

« Essaye de tenir encore un peu, d'accord ? Je vais trouver. Neal et Henry m'aident. On... on va trouver. Tu guériras. »

Sa voix se brise, comme si elle n'y croyait plus vraiment.

« Si tu meurs maintenant, tu me briseras le cœur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, hein ? »

Elle fait signe que non, qu'elle va s'accrocher encore un peu.

Briser le cœur d'Eleanor n'a jamais fait partie de ses plans, même si son cœur à elle est mort depuis bien longtemps.

.

L'espoir quitte Eleanor un peu plus chaque minute. Elle n'y connaît rien en médecine et en tumeurs alors elle a épluché tous les livres qui lui sont tombés sous la main.

Hélas, elle n'a rien trouvé. Neal non plus. Henry, s'il avait suivi des études de médecine, aurait peut-être eu la solution.

Mais Henry a suivi des études littéraires et est maintenant un écrivain renommé. Il ne s'y connaît pas plus qu'elle en la matière.

« Désolé, Eleanor. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de t'aider, vraiment. »

Elle fait signe qu'elle comprend. Elle décide alors de chercher ailleurs.

Dans les livres de magie.

Elle sait que sa... Regina, en possède des dizaines soigneusement dissimulés dans son bureau et protégés par des sortilèges.

Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que sa « fille » s'y connaisse assez en magie pour les briser sans le moindre effort.

Les livres ont l'air neuf. Eleanor pense que Regina n'y a jamais touché, qu'elle les a hérités de sa mère et qu'elle n'en a jamais trouvé l'utilité.

Elle les emporte discrètement dans sa chambre et elle les épluche pendant des heures, jusqu'à passer une nuit blanche.

Elle finit par tomber sur une page mentionnant un collier que Zelena possédait autrefois, un collier qui contenait ses pouvoirs et permettait de les amplifier. Et aussi... quelque chose que Regina n'a jamais su, sinon elle en aurait sûrement profité.

Après ça, elle ne trouve plus rien d'autre. Ses derniers espoirs s'envolent.

Elle n'a pas réussi. Zelena va mourir.

Zelena va mourir mais avant ça, elle va se transformer en légume. Eleanor a lu des choses sur les effets des tumeurs au cerveau. Elle frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Au petit matin, Eleanor ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle a peut-être une idée... une mesure de dernier recours.

Elle tente de faire comme si de rien n'était mais c'est de plus en plus difficile. Elle manque de fondre en larmes pendant le petit-déjeuner. Son père et Regina posent des yeux inquiets sur elle. Seul Henry comprend de quoi il est question et lui envoie un petit regard triste.

Elle prétend aller faire un tour et s'éclipse. Elle a donné rendez-vous à Neal au cimetière de la ville. Il est déjà là lorsqu'elle arrive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » lui demande t-il.

« Un petit tour dans le caveau de Regina. J'ai quelque chose à récupérer. »

Elle lui est reconnaissante de ne pas poser de questions. La porte est verrouillée avec un sort de sang qu'elle brise aussitôt. Regina n'est peut-être pas sa mère, mais elle reste sa tante.

Neal la suit avec prudence. Eleanor ne sait pas vraiment où elle va : elle n'est jamais venue ici, mais elle est consciente qu'il faut qu'elle se dépêche.

Elle se met à fouiller tous les tiroirs et les armoires sans relâche pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle trouve ce qu'elle est venue chercher.

Délicatement, elle saisit le pendentif vert comme une émeraude et le fourre dans sa poche.

« Nous pouvons y aller. »

Ils ressortent en vitesse.

« Si on te le demande, dis qu'on se baladait juste dans le coin. Personne ne doit savoir ce que j'ai pris. Personne. Jamais. Même pas Henry. »

« Tu as ma parole. »

Elle le remercie d'un petit sourire triste et se met en route vers l'hôpital.

D'ordinaire, Zelena est toujours réveillée quand elle arrive. Cette fois, elle est allongée, recroquevillée sur elle même et Eleanor doit la secouer pour la réveiller. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et se redresse.

« Oh... Elea. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui. »

En guise de réponse, Eleanor sort le pendentif de sa poche et le lui montre. Le regard fatigué de Zelena s'illumine.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Dans le caveau de Regina. »

« Tu l'as pris sans son autorisation, je suppose ? »

« Cela va de soi. »

Elle observe l'émeraude et pince les lèvres, hésitante.

« J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de ça. Tu savais que ce genre de colliers reconnaît un seul propriétaire pour toujours ? »

« Oui. Mais mes pouvoirs ne sont plus à l'intérieur. »

« Je sais. J'ai aussi lu que même s'il ne contient plus la magie de son porteur, comme c'est le cas pour toi, sa vie continue de dépendre de lui. »

« Comment ça ? »

Cette fois, Zelena semble perdue. Elle n'est visiblement pas au courant.

« Le collier contient aussi la vie de son propriétaire. »

« ...je l'ignorais. »

« Il suffit de le briser pour le tuer. »

« Oh. Eh bien, je suppose que Regina ne savait pas non plus. Sinon... »

Eleanor acquiesce. Elle a eu exactement la même pensée. Elle range le collier dans sa poche et son téléphone vibre. Son estomac se noue lorsqu'elle lit le message d'Henry.

« _Maman a trouvé les livres dans ta chambre. Elle a tout de suite compris. Je vais essayer de la retenir mais elle va débarquer à l'asile dans les minutes qui viennent. Tu devrais te dépêcher._ »

Ses mains tremblent et elle manque de lâcher l'objet. Elle se tourne vers Zelena.

« Regina a découvert que je venais ici. »

Elle n'ajoute rien d'autre. Elles savent toutes les deux ce que ça signifie.

Regina va lui interdire de revenir lui rendre visite et elle va probablement déplacer Zelena dans un endroit qu'elle ne pourra jamais trouver. Les yeux de Zelena sont deux lacs de tristesse alors quand elle ouvre ses bras, Eleanor court s'y réfugier, pour la première et la dernière fois.

Déjà, elle croit entendre du mouvement à l'étage. Elles restent dans cette position quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Zelena la repousse avec douceur vers la porte.

« Tu dois y aller. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Il le faut, pourtant. »

Sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter, des larmes se mettent à dévaler sur ses jours.

« C'est faux, tout ce qu'ils disent. Tu n'es pas une Méchante Sorcière. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça. »

Zelena lui sourit tristement.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Elle la repousse un peu plus vers la porte et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Au revoir, Eleanor. »

Eleanor. Pas Elea. De cette façon, Zelena lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit retourner vers Regina, sa véritable mère, qu'elle doit la laisser partir.

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots franchissent sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

« Je t'aime aussi. Va, maintenant. »

Eleanor s'exécute et recule doucement. Elle s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'elle voit la souffrance sur le visage de sa mère, et elle se doute qu'elle n'est pas que morale.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? » demande t-elle.

C'est une simple question. Elle se doute de la réponse mais elle préfère demander. Pour être sûre.

Le hochement de tête et l'expression de son regard vaut tous les mots du monde. Zelena ne souffre pas.

Elle agonise.

Moralement et physiquement, elle se meurt. Son agonie durera des jours, elle semble l'avoir compris et accepté.

Mais pas Eleanor.

Elle acquiesce doucement.

« Au revoir, Maman. »

Elle ferme la porte. C'est sans doute la chose la plus douloureuse qu'elle ait eu à faire de sa vie.

Elle a à peine fait un pas qu'elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Regina. Complètement paniquée, elle souffle de soulagement lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit et la serre contre elle avec force.

« Eleanor, tu n'as rien ! J'étais si inquiète. »

« Evidemment que je n'ai rien. Je suis juste allée parler à ma mère. »

C'est un coup bas, elle le sait et elle a presque de la peine en voyant une tristesse infinie poindre dans les yeux de Regina.

Presque.

« Tu n'iras plus rendre visite à Zelena. Elle est dangereuse. Tu n'as aucune idée du mal qu'elle a fait. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, mais elle préfère attaquer directement Regina :

« Mais je sais ce que _toi_ tu lui as fait. Comment _tu_ l'as arrachée de force à moi. Comment _tu_ l'as laissée croupir ici pendant toutes ces années. Comment _tu_ la laisses mourir sans agir ! »

Elle a presque crié la dernière phrase. Regina fait un pas en arrière, troublée, mais se reprend bien vite.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies menti pendant toutes ces années. »

« Et je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pris l'initiative de lui rendre visite sans m'en parler ! »

« Je... »

« _Ça suffit_. »

Son ton est ferme, ne laissant place à aucune réplique.

« Tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Je m'en assurerai. Je vais réfléchir à un endroit où la déplacer. »

Eleanor ne répond pas et la bouscule pour sortir, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'a pas le courage de lui dire que c'est inutile.

.

Zelena est retrouvée morte trois jours plus tard.

Les médecins n'ont aucune explication. Il est impossible que sa tumeur l'ait tuée si vite.

C'est comme si son cœur s'était tout simplement arrêté de battre.

De toute manière, personne ne s'en soucie. Elle est morte, c'est tout ce qui importe.

La Méchante Sorcière est morte.

La nouvelle fait le tour de la ville en une heure à peine. Zelena avait tort : personne ne l'a oubliée. La preuve. Tout le monde se souvient d'elle et certains parlent déjà d'organiser une fête pour célébrer sa fin.

Eleanor a envie de vomir quand elle l'apprend de la bouche d'Henry.

La majeure partie estime que Zelena ne mérite pas un enterrement décent, qu'on devrait laisser son cadavre aux corbeaux comme la charogne qu'il est.

Eleanor a prévenu son père et Regina qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir une sépulture décente s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle ne leur adresse plus jamais la parole.

L'enterrement se tient le lendemain, à la tombée du jour. Peu sont présents – Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Emma et Killian.

Les seuls pouvant se permettre d'affirmer l'avoir vraiment connue.

La plupart sont là juste pour Eleanor, pour ne pas la laisser seule, et pas par une poussée soudaine de remords.

La cérémonie ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes. Eleanor ne souhaite pas faire de discours – elle n'a rien à dire qui les regarde. Ils lui ont tous consciemment menti pendant seize ans et sa colère n'est pas prête de s'envoler.

Les autres finissent par s'en aller. Neal promet qu'il reviendra dans vingt minutes, le temps de lui laisser faire ses adieux.

La neige tombe encore à gros flocons, ce soir là, et se dépose dans ses cheveux. Elle ne prend pas la peine de secouer la tête pour s'en débarrasser.

Toute la neige du monde ne serait pas suffisante pour ensevelir sa tristesse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entend des bruits de pas derrière elle. Et ce n'est pas Neal.

« Regina, je sais que tu es là. »

Silencieuse, celle-ci vient se camper à côté d'elle. Elle a l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en une seule journée. Ses épaules sont voûtées. Peut-être ploient-elle sous le poids des regrets.

« Je suis toujours ta mère, tu sais. »

Elle aimerait répondre que non, qu'elle ne l'est pas, que sa mère bouffe les pissenlits par la racine à peine quelques mètres sous leurs pieds mais elle est trop lasse pour se disputer maintenant.

« Tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? » demande t-elle.

Eleanor réfléchit. Regina a fait ce qui lui semblait mieux : elle l'a arrachée à une mère instable, l'a élevée, lui a donné de l'amour et tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle lui ait menti à ce point.

« J'aimerais, » répond t-elle sincèrement. « Mais je ne pense pas. »

Regina soupire et acquiesce. Elle comprend. Elle doit accepter les conséquences de ses mensonges, à présent.

Elle lui presse amicalement l'épaule et s'éloigne. Eleanor s'assure qu'elle est bien partie, puis plonge la main dans sa poche.

Elle en sort les morceaux du pendentif brisé et les laisse tomber sur la tombe. La neige se chargera de les recouvrir. Personne ne saura jamais.

Elle sent la présence de Neal derrière elle.

« J'aurais presque préféré ne rien savoir, » murmure t-elle en réprimant un sanglot. « J'aimerais tellement que la douleur s'en aille... »

« Elle partira. Un jour, » promet-il en lui prenant la main. « Tout ira bien, »

Elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Oui, » souffle t-elle. « Oui. »

Eleanor essaye de s'en convaincre. Tout va bien. Zelena ne souffre plus. Elle n'aura plus jamais mal. Elle ne sera plus jamais triste. Tout ira bien.

Tout ira bien.

Et c'est ce qu'elle se promet alors qu'elle se décide à s'éloigner de la tombe de sa mère en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Neal. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle ne sera jamais seule.

Tout ira bien.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je reconnais que ça ne se termine pas vraiment bien, mais je ne vois pas comment cette histoire pourrait bien se terminer dans la série de toute façon. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
